


Fear

by Innocent_Snowflake



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chemicals, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late Night Writing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Orgasm, Science, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Snowflake/pseuds/Innocent_Snowflake
Summary: Fearnounan unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.verbbe afraid of (someone or something) as likely to be dangerous, painful, or threatening.───────────After Chrome almost dies, Senku is left with a deep, bone chilling fear that won't seem to go away.It's illogical — Chrome survived, he knows he's okay — but the scientific part of his brain is clouded by his shaken emotions.Chrome goes to comfort him later but it soon escalates into something unexpected.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Fear

They were collecting the sulfuric acid when it happened.

Chrome pointed out the melting spot on his mainline, and Senku wrapped it quickly, breathing a shaky sigh of relief. "It's a good thing we came toge—"

Senku felt his heart stop. The sound of feet tripping on rocks reached his ears. He ran to Chrome's falling form, a hand outstretched in a desperate attempt to reach him. His eyes were wide and full of panic, and the scientist pushed himself harder, almost tripping himself in his haste. Another bubble popped in the water, almost big enough to hit the mainline of Chrome's gasmask.

His breathing accelerated, a cold dread racing down his spine. He snapped out of it when, all of the sudden, Ginro appeared and ran to the pair. He grabbed the spear and thrust it at Chrome, who wrapped around it quickly. The blonde skidded to a stop and Chrome hovered a few inches above the poisonous water. Ginro was panicking, breathing heavy and arms trembling. Senku could hear how hard the gasmask was trying to keep up with his unstable breathing.

"You have to control your breathing, Ginro!" Senku shouted, willing the small tremor out of his voice. He put a steady hand on his shoulder, watching him carefully as Chrome talked him out of a panic attack. "You're going to be fine, as long as you're able to control your breathing! You're winning against fear... isn't that the reason you came back here by yourself?!"

"He's right, Ginro! Think with this and this," Chrome shouted, pointing at his chest and his head. "Because no matter how powerful nature is, we have it beaten in our mind and heart!"

Ginro took a few deep, calming breaths, and with a sudden fire in his eyes, he flung Chrome to a safer distance behind him.

"You're right!" He shouted, his green eyes blazing. "I'm winning against fear, with my brain and my heart...!"

Chrome hit the ground with a wince and Senku was next to him in seconds, checking his gas mask and mainline for any holes. Finding none, he sighed in relief and helped him to his feet.

He ignored the way his hand fiercely trembled in the process.

* * *

_He's fine. Ginro got there in time. We've acquired the chemical. Chrome is fine... Chrome is fine._

Why, then, was his hand still shaking?

Senku turned away from his excited friends of the Kingdom of Science. He carefully set the container of sulfuric acid on the ground before climbing the ladder of Chrome's hut, shutting the doors behind him.

No one seemed to notice he had left.

At least, that's what he thought.

He doesn't remember how long he sat there, staring with unseeing eyes at the amount of scientific objects lining the shelves. Chrome went unnoticed when he opened the doors, when he tucked the sulfuric acid in a corner, when he left the doors cracked enough to let moonlight in and bathe the room in a soft white glow.

Senku startled when Chrome touched his shoulder. The younger looked concerned, his hand gently squeezing his shoulder in a hopefully reassuring way. "Senku... is everything okay? You left pretty quickly earlier."

He breathed slowly, willing the tension away, trying to find his voice. "Yeah, I—" he cleared his throat to stop his voice from cracking any further. "I'm fine, Chrome."

Chrome looked unconvinced. He stared at Senku for a minute longer before carefully pulling him over to their shared bedding by the hut doors.

And Senku let himself be dragged along without protest.

"Talk to me, Senku," Chrome begged, worried brown eyes looking at blank crimson eyes. Senku sighed and scratched his ear, avoiding his gaze.

"...It's getting late, we should get some sleep," he eventually answered instead, turning away from his apprentice. But Chrome had other plans. He rolled Senku over easily, ignoring his squawk of protest and stared at him, chewing his bottom lip in thought.

"...Is this from earlier? When we got the acid?" he finally asked, voice hushed and so different from his usual brash way of speaking. Senku stayed silent, hoping he would drop the subject. But Chrome didn't let up. He caged him under his arms, forearms beside his head and legs straddling his waist. "I'm okay, Senku. We're both okay." He leaned forward and kissed him, a soft, hesitant touch, relishing in his gasp of surprise. "We'll survive no matter what, even if Tsukasa ever find this place."

Chrome hovered over him, his gaze soft yet intense. As if he were trying to figure out the solution of an experiment. "I'm not gonna die anytime soon Senku, I promise," he breathed, tracing the lines on the scientist's face, the craters from being trapped in stone for 3700 years. Brown stared into crimson, so many emotions swirling in those eyes of his. His other hand traced the small, almost invisible scars on his hand, drawing patterns that couldn't be seen, only felt. Senku closed his eyes and relaxed in the the other's touch, going boneless under him and let himself feel.

A shiver raced down his spine at the feeling of Chrome's warm hands tracing his skin. He pulled the budding scientist down for another kiss, hand tightening on Chrome's while the other ran through his dark brown hair. Chrome's hand ran through his gravity defying hair and messed it up even further, undoing any tangles he could find. He pushed closer, eager yet steady still, wanting more but testing the waters.

He gasped when Chrome's tongue brushed against his lips, pushing them open easily to gain access. His fingers tightened on the back of his shirt, easily succumbing to the building pleasure in his body.

Truth be told, Senku wasn't as experienced as others in doing things like this. His focus was solely on science, so he never bothered with relationships or his own pleasure. So when Chrome experimentally tangled his tongue with his, he got lost in the warm sensation.

Chrome was just as inexperienced as Senku was. Sure, he may have explored his body, but he never kissed another person; not even Ruri, his lifelong crush. He learned what it was from eavesdropping and doing his own research.

He pulled on Senku's shirt, a frustrated noise leaving his throat when it wouldn't budge. Senku chuckled breathlessly, pushing his hands away to do it himself. When he finally got it off, Chrome was back on him in an instant, impatient hands running down his chest and stomach.

The fire in his body grew stronger, roaring brightly in satisfaction. A new kind of tension ran under his skin, blood running south when Chrome squeezed his pecs, thumbing his nipples, watching each reaction with wonder. Senku gasped, trembling when Chrome pressed his body close, their cocks brushing against each other, the heat seeping through their pants.

When he started grinding down Senku bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His fingers dug in Chrome's back, nails leaving crescent marks on his skin. "Senku," Chrome moaned, biting at his neck. "Senku, Senku," he chanted, sucking his skin hard enough to leave bruises.

And Senku couldn't keep quiet any longer. He whimpered and moaned, turned into a shivering mess underneath the sorcerer. Chrome panted, hovering over him again, watching his reactions in awe.

"You look... _God,_ Senku, you look amazing," he gasped, shoving a hand in his pants. The scientist was _wrecked,_ his control having slipped a long while ago. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful ruby red, lips puffy and wet, crimson eyes glistening with unshed tears. Senku arched into his touch, biting his fingers to muffle a sudden loud moan when Chrome thumbed the head of his cock.

Chrome pumped him in time with his thrusts, his cock brushing against the curve of his ass. He watched the mess between their bodies, the fluid making the movements slick and smooth. Curious, he coated his fingers in the strange substance and gave it a tentative lick. He felt Senku twitch in his grip.

"Y-you idiot," he stammered, his blush growing darker. "That's disgusting, not to mention it tastes horrible."

"Hm?" Chrome looked at Senku in confusion. "It's kind of bitter, yeah, but it's not that bad." He did it again, this time keeping eye contact with Senku. The scientist shuddered at the hungry look in his eyes, his hips jerking to get more of that sweet friction.

Before long Chrome's movements started to speed up, his thrusting and stroking relentless that had Senku's entire being shaking at the sudden change in pace. The younger panted in his ear, biting at it gently, caressing his skin with low groans and moans. It was intoxicating.

"I-I'm close," Senku gasped, the pleasure building and burning in intensity until it was too much. _"Fuck,_ Chrome I—"

His orgasm hit him hard and sudden when Chrome brushed slick fingers against his hole. His voice left him in a near scream as he rode on the waves of pleasure, his body jolting as Chrome milked his cock until he finished. Chrome moaned his name when he found completion, squeezing his hand hard enough to bruise.

Their breathing slowed to a steady rhythm after a while. Senku relaxed in Chrome's hold, his body heat lulling him in a drowsy state. He almost fell asleep when he heard the brunette whisper something inaudible.

"What did you say?" Senku asked softly, his throat sore from how much noise he made earlier. Chrome pulled him closer, lips by his ear again that night.

"I said I love you," he finally whispered, searching for Senku's eyes in the darkness. The scientist looked at him in surprise. "I thought you had a crush on Ruri," he said, his hand twitching when the other's thumb started rubbing small circles on his skin. Chrome chuckled softly and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"Yeah, a crush. But that's different from love, isn't it?" He asked, brown eyes giving crimson a nervous but warm look, humor dancing in his gaze.

Senku barked out a surprised chuckle and curled closer, if possible, resting his head against Chrome's bare chest.

"Yeah," he answered, closing his eyes for some much needed rest. "Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for Dr. Stone so I'm sorry if they seem really ooc. I just had to contribute to the small amount of chrome/senku works on here. It's also been a while since I've written any type of smut lmfao but I hope this turned out okay. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
